


The voice

by onmywaytopigfarts



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff, I don't really know what this is, Singing duets, it just is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmywaytopigfarts/pseuds/onmywaytopigfarts
Summary: Aman moves into a new apartment. A strangely familiar voice makes things difficult (interesting).(Please read the notes before continuing)
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	The voice

**Author's Note:**

> So a little background story.  
> Aman and Kartik were classmates and sworn enemies. Like the I'm-so-in-love-with-you-but-I'm-an-idiot-so-I'll-say-I-hate-you kind of enemies. They hated *cough* loved *cough* each other!  
> I couldn't write the back story, and this won't leave me alone till I typed it...so here we are.  
> Also listen to 'Don't go breaking my heart' by Elton John before this.

He woke up to the warm sunlight falling on his face, feeling well rested and cozy. He was in this weird mood where he loved everything and felt like nothing could be wrong with this world at this point.

A really familiar tune filled his ears; too sleepy to ponder over the source, he started singing "Don't go breaking my heart,"

''I couldn't if I tried.'' A refined and strangely familiar voice replied.

He abruptly sat up in his makeshift bed, wide awake. Hesitantly he offered the air. "Oh Honey, if I get restless"

The voice replied ''Baby, you're not that kind''

Aman was starting to like it. 

''Don't go breaking my heart''

"You take the weight off me." 

"Oh, Honey, when you knock on my door" 

"Ooh, I gave you my key"

The music continued. He and the voice began together. "Ooh-hoo nobody knows it"

Aman sung, "When I was down"

The voice replied "I was your clown"

Both said "Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it, nobody knows it"

"Right from the start"

"I gave you my heart. Oh oh I gave you my heart."

Aman waited for the music and then continued, "So don't go breaking my heart"

The voice promised. "I won't go breaking your heart"

Together they sung, their voices blending, "Don't go breaking my heart"

Aman grinned from ear to ear, feeling giddy and breathless. "So is this some new technology I don't know about?"

''Who knew the owner of such angelic voice can be this dumb!" Aman could literally feel the voice's eye roll. ''No, you idiot, I live downstairs. Voice travels between our floors." He paused, as if thinking if he should say his next words or not. ''And even though you sound a little thick, I'm glad it does.''

Aman was being insulted, but he couldn't stop smiling. There was only one person he knew who would start insulting anyone seconds after he sang a romantic duet with them. But what would his Kartik… wait when did that git become 'his' Kartik?, he thought. 

Anyway, the Kartik he knew had no business in this neighborhood. Right? It can't be him, right? Keeping his doubts aside, he replied ''First of all Hey! And secondly, I'm glad it does too."

Aman could feel the voice's reluctant, but genuine smile. "Will see, or rather, hear you around then."

Aman replied,feeling unusually brave ''I'll look forward to it."

He was starting to really like this place.


End file.
